Winter Triangle
by Francis Bonnefoy
Summary: Kiku Honda is a new student in Hetalia International High School, with him is his loner friend Arthur Kirkland. Winter Triangle tells us the complicated cases of love between this two and the other people around them...


**Winter Triangle**

* * *

**Chapter 1… The New Student**

* * *

**Kiku Honda**

I can't believe I'm finally here… so this is the Hetalia International High School.

It looks nice…

I walked through the tall gate of the prestigious school. Even though I had a big black backpack with me… three thick books were tightly clutched by my arms. Sigh… everybody's looking at me, today's the first day of school so I got to make a good first impression, right?

The campus is huge… it has four main buildings, a big garden, a two sports center, a three theater, an enormous library, and lots of music rooms.

So what class am I anyway…? I walked to the crowded bulletin board, desperately looking for my name.

Kiku Honda… Kiku Honda… Yes! I finally found it!

Hmmm… 2 - Class A, it's in the second building… room 256 I better go check it out.

"KIKU!!!" I turned around looking for the one who called me, "Oi, Kiku! How's it going?" it wasjust Arthur. Yeah… Arthur, the blonde who told me to go attend the same school he does.

I can still remember how he suggested this idea to me during our vacation…

* * *

"So Kiku… if you don't mind, can we go to the same high school?" England turned to the lost in thought Japan who was eating some rice balls.

"The same school?" "Yeah the same high school, I'm kinda like a loner there…" England looked so sad…

"Ok, if England-san wants me to go to the same the school I'll go." Japan - who actually pitied England - tried to consider the blonde's suggestion.

"Yes! Now I'll finally have someone to talk to in that bloody high school!" Japan stares at England as he rejoiced with the thought of the two of them going to the same school. "What's the name of your school anyway?"

"Hetalia… Hetalia International High School!" England said smiling at Japan as he got some rice balls for his self.

"Ok… I'll attend that school next year…" Japan stated as he got another rice ball.

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland**

Oh God... everybody's looking at us, maybe I just shouted too loud. I'm just too excited to see Kiku that I can't control myself from shouting.

"So what class are you in Kiku?" I asked, "Class A… how about you?" he gave an answer right away.

"That's so cool, I'm in Class A too!" I smiled at him and he gently smiled back

Kiku is a very serious person but he is quite naïve. Sometimes I just can't figure out what's inside his head.

Oh no how ungentlemanly of me! I quickly took Kiku's books from his hands. "You don't need to bring so much stuff you know." "Thank you, Arthur."

"Are classroom is in the second building right?" "Yes…" Kiku answered inattentively. "Room 256… let's go Kiku." "Ok…" I wonder what's he thinking about, "Ummm… Kiku after class, I –uhh I'll be glad to give you a tour around the campus" he nodded.

God… Kiku brings so much stuff… these books are kinda heavy.

* * *

The two went to there classroom in the second building. Along the way they passed by suave another 2nd year student. "Yo! Who's your cute friend, Arthur?" Kiku blushed, "Cute? Oh--- you mean Kiku…?" the stranger nodded. "This is Japan… Kiku Honda, he'll be in the same class as me." Arthur introduced the new student, "Pleased to meet you, mister…" "He's France…" "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, just call me Francis but if you want too call me dar—"

Arthur knew where this was going to so he grabbed Kiku's wrists and pulled him away from Francis. "Run!" the two escaped, "Tsk… tsk… little Arthur is so greedy; I was just talking to his cute friend. That annoying golden caterpillar…" Francis thought to his self for a while, "I got to tell this to Antonio and Gilbert… about this new student." he mischievously grinned at the thought.

They finally arrived… at room 256. "Are you alright?" England asked Japan panting between each word, "I'm ok, and why did we run anyway?" "I just saved you from total harm… stay away from that mad man as much as you can, ok?" Kiku just gave a nod as a respond.

Arthur and Kiku went inside the classroom; they took the seats at the back closest to the windows. "Let's sit here Arthur…" "Sure" Kiku got his stuff and put it below his table. As the warm sunshine touched England's smooth face, he heard a laugh… a very familiar laugh…

He looked at the direction of the laugh… and there he saw a handsome blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes laughing to his content, it was Alfred… Alfred Jones…

* * *

**Alfred Jones**

"HAHAHA! Oh Feliciano you say the dumbest things!" "Ve~ if it's the level of dumbness we're talking about we're just the same, Alfred!" "Yeah you're right… HAHAHAHA!!!" I really think I should stop laughing so hard, I'm getting too much attention.

He's looking at me… I can feel my laughter wiped out of my face. I wonder what he is thinking about. Sigh… Arthur you're such a mystery, maybe that's one of the factors of our break-up huh? I tried to smile remembering all those moments we had together.

"Ve~ Alfred are you ok?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine." well I can't let those memories depress me right now; I need to move on, I can't let anxiety ruin my heroic life!

"Alfred, Ludwig's already calling me I need to go back to my seat now." "See you later then!" "Yeah, see you later!" Italy waved at me cheerfully before going back to his seat near Ludwig. Sigh… gosh I have no one to talk to its so boring.

I looked around the classroom to look for someone interesting that will catch my wandering eyes. Huh… who's that, a new student? I'm the class president so I should check him out…

* * *

"Hi, you're a new face… the name's Alfred Jones! You can also call me America, I'm the class president." Kiku's emotionless eyes stared at the cheerful young man. "So what's your name?" "I'm Kiku Honda, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Alfred took Kiku's hands and shook it wildly.

Arthur looked at the back to talk to Kiku, but he can't say anything… there were no words uttered. There was nothing he can do or say so just stared at the two as they shook hands. Arthur saw it… he saw Kiku blushing as Alfred shook his hands firmly.

"Let's be friends ok?" "Ok…" Kiku gave Alfred a gentle smile that made him unexpectedly remember England's sweet smile…


End file.
